1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housingless connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As this kind of technique, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-228612 discloses a connector 105 that includes a base material 101 with a plurality of openings 100 formed in a predetermined pitch direction, an insulating layer 102 disposed on the base material 101, a contact part 103 formed on the insulating layer 102 and between the openings 100, and a conductor part 104 disposed on the contact part 103. The contact part 103 is formed in a substantially U-shape, and the conductor part 104 is a contact part to be in contact with a mating connector.